


Lay Me Down

by universal_reno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a, Obi-Wan is Brooding, Sleepy Cody is Clingy, Sleepy Cuddles, soft bois, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Cody is tired and wants cuddles. Obi-Wan provides cuddles. That's it. That's the entire story.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Some sickly sweet cotton candy fluff to give a hopefully pleasant distraction from reality for a few minutes. Y'all know my MO by this point.

Cody's hand brushed Obi-Wan's arm from across the desk. It was an incidental touch, one of many during the past few hours they'd spent locked in his quarters working on reports. They were getting difficult to ignore. 

Obi-Wan didn't need to look up from his data pad to find the inside of Cody's wrist. He laid his fingers there and rubbed his thumb against the edge of the armor. Cody curled his own fingers around the back of Obi-Wan's hand. There was the slightest shift in his presence in the Force. An impression of soft contentment tempered the restlessness he'd been projecting since the last battle had ended.

He glanced up and found Cody leaning towards him, eyes still on his work. Obi-Wan let the small twinge of guilt he felt at having ignored him for so long grow until it forced him to take action. Cody never asked for what he wanted. Not that Obi-Wan himself was exactly a champion in that arena.

"I think that's enough for tonight, dear one." He stood and stretched. The sharp sense of loss he felt from Cody when they broke contact made him wince but he disguised it as a side effect of rolling the tension out of his shoulders. Cody must've been hard up if he was projecting so strongly. He knew Obi-Wan could sense him, and usually kept his emotions locked up behind a blank wall of self control that would make most Jedi envious.

Cody made a token effort at tidying the desk but gave up as soon as Obi-Wan came around to stand beside him. He pulled the smaller man into an embrace so sudden and tight that it would have knocked the breath out of him if he hadn't been expecting it. Obi-Wan reached up and tilted Cody's head down until their foreheads rested together. " _Udesii, cyar'ika_ " he murmured. "I've got you. I'm here." 

Clones were strange sometimes. Obi-Wan hadn't appreciated the full extent of their need for physical contact until he and Cody had become lovers, but it was very real. It was a non issue for troopers who were constantly surrounded by their brothers, but commanders and ARCs were expected to hold themselves apart. Even a less concerned observer than Obi-Wan could see they suffered for it.

Cody relaxed against him as he started to work loose the plates of his armor. Pieces ended up scattered across the desk and the surrounding floor. Cody would grumble about it in the morning, but for now he was all contentment. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to move if you want me to get this off of you." Obi-Wan tapped the chestplate and looked up at Cody with a playful little smile. He shuffled back half a step but kept his hands firmly planted on Obi-Wan's shoulders. Obi-Wan sighed in fond exasperation and worked the armor loose in the limited space available. As soon as it clattered to the floor Cody pressed up against him again. 

They stood together for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. Cody was still armored from the knees down and looked rather absurd for it, but he didn't seem to mind. He cuddled as close as he could manage and sighed happily when Obi-Wan started to rub his back. 

"Do you need any of the others?" Obi-Wan asked. There were times when only his brothers' presence was enough to calm him. Obi-Wan couldn't honestly claim to mind. The appeal of falling asleep tangled up with half a dozen of his men wasn't lost on him, even if the Council would have a fit about it.

Cody shook his head. "Just you." 

"Alright then." Obi-Wan pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Let's get you settled." He led him over to the bed. Once he was sitting on the edge he knelt to remove his boots and the last of the armor before he set to work on his own clothes. He hadn't bothered with his usual layers when he'd finished washing up after the battle, but by the time he managed to get himself down to a pair of loose lounge pants Cody was already naked and curled up under the duvet.

Obi-Wan pulled back the covers just long enough to slip underneath, then dragged them back up to Cody's neck. Warm was important on occasions like this. Close was doubly so. He curled up around Cody's back and brushed his lips against the point of his jaw. Cody snuggled against him and tangled their legs together. 

"You're safe now," Cody said, more for his own reassurance than Obi-Wan's.

"I am." Obi-Wan rested his hand flat against Cody's chest. Cody covered it with his own, but remained tense. He laid perfectly still for a few seconds before he rolled over and arranged himself so his face was pressed against the juncture of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder. He kissed the delicate skin there soft and gentle. Obi-Wan hugged him tight and smiled when he felt him finally relax.

"May I help you sleep?" He would never use the Force on any of his men without their permission, but had learned from experience that when Cody got like this he was usually exhausted.

Cody nodded. "Just give me a minute first. I want to feel you."

"Of course." With any luck he would drop off on his own. The Force surrounding him was already tinged with tranquility that had been absent a few minutes earlier. Obi-Wan stroked his cheek and smiled when Cody leaned in. He didn't dare close his eyes. Exhaustion weighed too heavy on him, and Cody needed him awake for now. 

" _Ni kar'taylir gar darasuum, Kote_ " he whispered. It was easier that way than saying it in Basic. ‘I love you’ was for Satine and Qui-Gon and it hurt. He wasn't ready for Cody to hurt as well; he never would be. Clinging to him would only make it worse when the inevitable happened, but he could no more stop doing it than he could stop breathing. 

Cody's hold on him tightened. "I love you too _cyare_." He was growing heavy in his arms as he drew closer to sleep. Obi-Wan slipped into his mind. There was the smallest bit of resistance, a half second of instinctual fear before Cody opened up to him, all love and trust and devotion. The desire to sleep had already overcome almost everything else. It was easy enough to amplify it and brush away any lurking darkness in the process. He wouldn't allow Cody to be troubled by nightmares. 

Cody's lashes tickled his skin as his eyes fell shut. Soon all Obi-Wan could sense from him was the blank warmth of dreamless sleep. He trailed his hand over his back, tracing over the slightly raised lines inked between his shoulders. Each one represented a brother lost over the years. As selfish as it was Obi-Wan couldn't help but hope that one day, far down the line, Cody would live long enough to memorialize him as well. Until then he would hold onto him as tight as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, now would someone please pass me a stiff drink and like three of those fics where a bunch of clones fall asleep in a puppy pile? Because the world is a little much atm.


End file.
